La Alianza del Fénix II
by Celtapotter
Summary: Después de una aparente calma en los reinos que conforman La Alianza del Fénix, un nuevo peligro se acerca, por lo que los consejeros de cada uno de los reinos deben tomar una difícil decisión que cambiará la vida de sus monarcas y principalmente las de todos los herederos que ahora tendrán que decidir cual será su papel en la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

Los sonidos nocturnos eran su referencia que en los alrededores no había otro ser humano, ya que había preparado el lugar para descubrir a algún intruso o espía si se presentaba. Sus sentidos estaban alerta ya que esta reunión era importante o así lo intuyó por la urgencia de su presencia. El área para este encuentro estaba preparada y se encontraba en la parte más profunda del bosque, en el que los sonidos eran escasos y ni siquiera el sonido de los grillos y los animales de rapiña rondaban por el lugar, solo el crepitar de unas rojas llamas y el susurro de voces eran las que susurraban por el lugar.

-¿están seguros que es él?- decía preocupado el anciano a los rostros que se reflejaban entre las llamas.

-si Albus, estamos seguros- respondió el rostro del hombre que aparentaba edad madura. –Akim ha resultado ser muy escurridizo, pero Helga fue capaz de verlo cuando atacó a su aprendiz-

-¿él está bien?- el rostro redondeado de la mujer negó dolorosamente –lo siento-

-extrajo de él toda su magia- dijo la mujer con ojos aguados. –Él lo ha logrado Albus- el rostro del anciano se mostró preocupado.

-robo los poderes de Edward y los traslado a su cuerpo- dijo el rostro de otro hombre entre las llamas.

-buscará a alguien de tu zona Albus, si nuestras suposiciones son ciertas… está tomando los poderes de un mago de cada región para cerrar el círculo mágico- continuó la mujer

-la región norte y nosotros ya perdimos cada uno un aprendiz-

-para sus propósitos necesitará magia joven, pura, que no haya explotado aun todo su potencial-

-¿sabes a quien buscará de tu región verdad?- el rostro del hombre frente al anciano le interrogó. El asintió –debes decirles a todos a la mayor brevedad, deben estar alertas-

-lo sé, reuniré a mi consejo y a los monarcas. Aprovecharé la coronación en Slytherin para hacerlo-

-bien, mientras más rápido descubran la verdad podremos evitar otra guerra-

-bueno, les mantendré informados después de la coronación-

-suerte Albus-

Los rostros de las llamas desaparecieron dejando de iluminar el rostro del anciano que parecía más viejo ahora con la carga de noticias que tendría que brindar en unos días.

Se sentía cansada, el viaje desde Hufflepuff era agotador, pero sabía que tendría su recompensa al verlo, tenía varios meses de añorar su rostro, ver aquellos ojos grises que le miraban con ternura y comprensión. Quería estar con él y sus estudios con su breve enfermedad habían puesto distancia entre ellos.

A pesar de su deseo, otro sentimiento la atormentaba, el posible rechazo o indiferencia, porque en el momento que él le necesitó no pudo estar a su lado, estaba consiente que él sabía de su enfermedad, pero ella se reprochaba que aun así tenía que haber acudido a él. Su hermano le decía constantemente que no se preocupara, que él estaba bien y que lo comprendía. Pero ella sabía que él podía tener a veces un carácter tan voluble y no saber realmente en qué estado lo podría encontrar.

Los muros que rodeaban el reino aparecieron tras las colinas que había visto por horas, estaba cerca y pronto llegarían a su destino, la noche había caído y las luces de las torres daban una vista mágica al lugar.

-Ari, cierra la ventana, te enfermarás nuevamente ya comienza a enfriar- la mano de su madre le acercaba una capa para que pudiera cubrirse.

Los hermosos ojos azules tan idénticos a los suyos le devolvieron la mirada, pero vio en ellos la misma preocupación desde que iniciaron el viaje –Madre, ¿crees que él podrá perdonarme?- su madre le sonrió, su hija continuaba atormentándose desde la muerte del rey Draco.

-Ariadna, era imposible que asistieras, estabas enferma, el entendió tu ausencia, no te pongas así, además no fue culpa tuya que estuvieras en Hufflepuff junto a Lyra- la joven suspiró y sonrió a su madre. La joven se puso la capa sobre su espalda y cabeza, se sentía aun débil pero no quería mencionarles nada a sus padres, se preocuparían y no le hubieran dejado acompañarles. Abrió con cautela la ventana tratando de observar al jinete a su lado, sacó una mano y haló su túnica.

-Arthur ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?- su hermano de cabello tan negro como el de ella, pero con los ojos idénticos a su padre le devolvieron la mirada.

-Ari, falta poco, pero por favor mete tu cabeza de regreso al carruaje te enfermarás- ella le sacó la lengua a su hermano menor y entró para cerrar la ventana con fuerza. Su padre, que galopaba al lado de su hijo se acercó riendo.

-¿aún está molesta contigo?-

-creo que sí, pero es que no entiende que solo quería protegerla- dijo haciendo una mueca con su rostro –además también es tu culpa- Harry sonrió, su hijo tenía razón, pero el odiaba enojarse con su niña.

-lo siento hijo, pero era tu turno de cuidar a tu hermana- Arthur continuo refunfuñando con su padre. Arthur, a sus 15 años era un joven bastante alto y desarrollado para su edad. Imponía con su presencia en cada lugar en el que estaba y desde pequeño siempre fue muy celoso con su hermana.

Harry y Arthur eran conscientes de la belleza de la joven de ojos azules, no podían dejarla sola en ningún momento porque siempre aparecía el hombre aprovechado que intentaba acercarse a ella.

-Padre, sabes que en algún momento tenemos que darle su espacio ¿verdad?-

-no me lo recuerdes- Ariadna estaba a pocos meses de cumplir sus 17 años; edad en la que estaba establecida la ley de matrimonio a las jóvenes. –Aún no han aparecido pretendientes formales, así que mientras tanto…- la ventana del carruaje se abrió de golpe y la cabeza de la joven apareció nuevamente.

-y eso no pasará nunca si ustedes dos me siguen corriendo a todo hombre que se acerca a mí- los miró muy molesta a ambos. – ¿Acaso quieres que me quede solterona por el resto de mi vida papá?- y le hizo un puchero de los que derretían completamente a su padre cada vez que ella quería salirse con la suya.

-A no Ariadna, ese chantaje no- le dijo su hermano interponiéndose en las miradas entre su padre y ella –papá y yo queremos a un buen hombre a tu lado-

-Arthur no te metas, además, a mí no me importa si me caso con un caballero, rey o campesino, siempre y cuando me ame y yo lo ame; a ustedes no debe de importarles, al final, la decisión es mía- y por segunda vez ella azotó la ventana.

-cada día que pasa, se parece más a tu madre- y los dos comenzaron a reír.

-¿decías algo amor?- el rostro de la reina se asomó por la ventana. Harry se puso serio rápidamente viendo como su hijo continuaba riendo.

-nada amor, solo decía que ya llegamos-

-eso me pareció- y por tercera vez la ventana fue azotada.

Los imponentes muros del reino se plantaron frente a ellos, los sonidos de las trompetas que anunciaban su llegada sonaron en un sordo eco en los alrededores. El puente se dejó caer para que la guardia de Gryffindor entrara a los terrenos del reino de Slythering.

Cuando llegaron frente al castillo, la reina estaba en la puerta para recibir a sus invitados, los sirvientes llegaron rápidamente para encargarse de los caballos y sus equipajes, el rey abrió la puerta del carruaje para ayudar a su esposa e hija a bajar.

Hermione los recibía a todos con una maravillosa sonrisa; cuando Ariadna salió dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada, esperando ver a cierto rubio que casualmente llegaba corriendo a la puerta. Sus miradas se conectaron de inmediato y ella quiso salir corriendo hacia él en el instante que le vio, pero no contó con la rapidez de su hermano que se colocó inmediatamente a su lado y la tomó por el brazo mientras le susurraba.

-Quieta, compórtate ¿quieres?- ella le devolvió una mirada seria, mientras él le miraba divertido. Le ofreció su brazo y los hermanos caminaron tras sus padres que encabezaban la comitiva.

-¡Ginny, Harry! ¿Qué tal el viaje?- les saludo Hermione mientras abrazaba a cada uno de sus amigos.

-muy bien Hermione, gracias- dijo su amiga mientras se abrasaban.

-¡cielos Arthur!- dijo la castaña al ver a los príncipes -cada vez que te veo estás más grande y la hermosa joven que te acompaña no puede ser otra que Ariadna- los dos príncipes saludaron formalmente a la reina, inclinándose para darle sus saludos.

-es un placer verla nuevamente- saludo la oji azul a la reina. En ese instante El joven rubio que se había mantenido aparte se acercó.

-¿y para mí no hay al menos un hola?-

-¡por supuesto futuro rey!- le saludo Arthur abrazando a su amigo mientras los dos reían. Cuando se separaron, la princesa le saludo de manera respetuosa haciendo una inclinación.

-Baltazar- y elevó sus ojos para hacer contacto con los grises de él, quien le devolvió el saludo mientras le sonreía.

-Ariadna- él le tomó de la mano para levantarla y besarle delicadamente sin perder el contacto de sus ojos, se quedaron conectados por un momento hasta que su hermano rompió la magia.

-ya, ya- dijo separándoles cruzándose en medio de los dos, pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Baltazar y Ariadna -¿Cómo estás amigo?- Arthur miró serio a su amigo, sabía que el haber perdido a su padre no había sido fácil para él.

-pues…- Baltazar miró hacia su madre que se encontraba hablando son su amiga, la veía animada, pero aun sus ojos no brillaban como antes. Sabía que la visita de sus amigos la animarían un poco.

-¿Baltazar…?- interrumpió Ariadna.

-lo siento, no ha sido fácil pero no podemos estancarnos, nuestro pueblo nos necesita y no podemos darle la espalda-

-Así se habla hijo- Harry llegaba atrás de su ahijado, le puso una mano en su hombro dándole fortaleza –hablas como digno hijo de tu padre, Draco estaría muy orgulloso de ti-

-Gracias padrino-

-Disculpe por la interrupción alteza- Albus se acercó a Harry –hay algo que me gustaría poder consultar con usted señor-

-claro Albus, ¿me disculpan? Solo que…- y le devolvió la mirada a su ahijado.

-No te preocupes padrino, puedes ocupar el salón que quieras-

-gracias, vamos Albus- rey y consejero se alejaron hacia uno de los salones para conversar.

-Constance les acompañara a sus habitaciones para que puedan descansar- habló Hermione a sus invitados –mañana será un largo día y debemos estar listos-

Todos siguieron a la mujer que les guiaba a las habitaciones, mientras otros dos caminaban por los pasillos del castillo.

-Albus, creo que podemos ocupar el salón de armas para hablar-

-no se preocupe alteza, nos esperan en otro lugar- Harry frunció el ceño al ver que su consejero

salía del castillo y decidió seguirlo.

-¿Quién nos espera?- el consejero le dedico una cálida sonrisa

-le pido mi señor que confíe en mi- y se detuvo a un lado del jardín, donde el follaje les escondía de la mirada de cualquiera y le extendió su brazo –por favor, tómelo- Harry se acercó despacio estudiando los ojos del anciano, en ellos le transmitía la tranquilidad que su corazón no sentía, su instinto le mandaba señales de alerta. Extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el que tenía extendido Albus, mientras con la otra mano apretaba con fuerza su espada.

Solo fue un segundo, un instante en el que sintió que se quedaba sin respiración y que sus pies se despegaban del suelo, para nuevamente tocarlo, tomó aire rápidamente y apretó con fuerza el brazo de Albus.

-¿se encuentra bien alteza?- lo tomó por los hombros firmemente para que pudiera verle. –Respire lentamente para que el aire circule mejor y su cabeza deje de girar- al seguir los concejos de Albus, fue más consciente que ya no se encontraba en el jardín del castillo, era un lugar cálido y muy iluminado levantó su rostro y se dio cuenta rápidamente que no estaban solos y más al escuchar una voz muy conocida para él.

-¡Harry ¿estás bien?!-

-¿Papá?- el rostro de su padre se encontraba frente a él, ¡era imposible! el llegaría hasta el día siguiente a Slytherin. Cuando pudo enfocar bien, se fijó que no había ninguna duda, era su padre -¿Cómo es que…?- en ese momento se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una amplia sala en el que se habían colocado varias sillas en un círculo y que casi todas ellas ya estaban ocupadas.

-¿Falta alguien más?- escucho la voz de Albus que hablaba con alguien que no podía ver, ya que su padre le impedía observar con quien hablaba su concejero.

-solo…- en ese instante se escuchó un fuerte sonido tras ellos y giró para ver a Severus que se acercaba a Albus, le saludo con una inclinación de su rostro.

-lamento la tardanza-

-¿Por qué no está el príncipe contigo?-

-se encuentra con un compromiso importante, pero mañana después de la coronación podemos hablar con él, será más fácil-

-padre, ¿Qué está pasando?- Harry se acercó junto a su James a las sillas que aún quedaban vacías.

-¿eso es exactamente lo que todos hemos estado preguntando?- dijo Ron mirando seriamente a su consejera, que en ese momento se encontraba junto a Remus. En ese momento Harry fue consciente que todos los reyes de la alianza se encontraban sentados mientras los concejeros se reunían alrededor de Albus.

El anciano miró a cada uno de los demás consejeros, quienes asintieron y se sentaron cada uno al lado de su rey. Albus fue el único que se quedó de pie al lado de Harry.

-buenas noches a todos y lamento la forma poco sutil de traerles aquí esta noche-

-¡¿POCO SUTIL?!- gritó el pelirrojo -¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN DE TODO ESTO Y LA EXIJO AHORA!-

-Ron cálmate- dijo conciliadoramente Cedric –creo que hay una muy buena razón para todo esto- y le dirigió una dura mirada a su consejera, Harry nunca la había visto, era una mujer de unos 50 años regordeta pero con un rostro muy gentil.

-y la hay mi señor. Por favor, solo queremos pedirles la oportunidad de que nos escuchen- les dirigió una mirada muy serena a todos. -¿Albus?-

-gracias madam Sprout – Albus tomó nuevamente la palabra –creo que diré esto de la manera más directa y clara que pueda; hay una explicación sobre el por qué ustedes están aquí esta noche y la manera en cómo han llegado- el anciano continuo –cada uno de ustedes ha venido a este lugar con ayuda de sus consejeros y eso es por qué cada uno de nosotros posee ciertos dones que ponemos al servicio de cada uno de los reinos y principalmente a ustedes…- el anciano dio un largo suspiro y continuo -somos magos-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, se que han pasado realmente muchos años desde que escribí la primera parte de esta historia. Ahora quiero seguir esta historia, me ha costado un poco tomar la iniciativa de continuar escribiendo y hoy me propuse que lo haría; posiblemente algunos ya hayan perdido la esperanza de que la continuara y de hecho hasta yo lo hice.

Pero quiero darme nuevamente la oportunidad de hacerlo, espero puedan dejarme algún comentario o sugerencia para saber si aun están ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabía que era tarde, pero siempre era así entre ellos cada vez que estaban ahí o en la casa de ella; se había convertido en su tradición secreta, se colocó ropa muy abrigada para salir de su habitación y emprender el camino; realizo su recorrido por los pasillos de la manera más silenciosa que podía, trato por todos los medios evitar las guardias que rondaban por las noches en sus vigilancias hasta encontrar el lugar que buscaba.

Ella ya se encontraba ahí, sentada en una banca frente al fuego de las cocinas en la mesa de la servidumbre esperando por él, se tomaba algo caliente o eso demostraba el pequeño rastro de vapor que salía de su taza, su bello rostro era iluminado por la luz del fuego que la cobijaba en ese momento de la fría noche, quiso quedarse a observarla por mucho tiempo, pero ella al darse cuenta que ya no estaba sola en el lugar giró su rostro hacia él.

-hola-

-hola- se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado y se abrasaron como lo deseaban desde que se habían visto en la entrada del castillo, su cuerpo se relajó al sentir nuevamente el calor de él junto a ella. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que le vio, sus constantes viajes para estudiar en los diferentes reinos y su repentina enfermedad en Hufflepuff no le había permitido estar con él cuando más le necesito.

-Baltazar, perdóname, no sabes lo mal que me siento…- él acercó su dedo índice y pulgar agarrando los labios de ella para cerrarlos.

-Tranquila Ari- le dijo con una sonrisa –mis padrinos y Arthur me explicaron que querías estar aquí y lo entiendo ¿Cómo estás?-

-¡muy bien!- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-sabes que a mí no me engañas- puso su mano sobre su rostro –tienes un poco de fiebre-

-tranquilo ya estoy tomando algo para eso-

-¿Qué es?- dijo observando la taza humeante de la joven

-creo que es una infusión de milenrama- mientras le daba un nuevo sorbo.

-¿cómo estas tan segura?- ella rio.

-estudiar con tu mamá y el Monge Longbotom sobre las propiedades de las plantas ayuda mucho a diferenciarlas-

-muy bien, que bueno que encontraste la planta que necesitabas aquí-

-de hecho, según Constance, era infusión de manzanilla, hasta olía a manzanilla- continuo sonriendo –pero cuando le di el primer sorbo, me di cuenta que era milenrama-

-creo que le pediré a mi madre que instruya mejor a Constance en plantas curativas, pudo haberte dado algo que pudiera dañarte- ella le tomó de las manos y le miró seria.

-pero no fue así, solo lograrás que tu mamá la regañe y ella fue muy amable conmigo-

-está bien, no le diré nada- dijo el joven con cierto recelo en la voz.

-promételo- sus ojos mostraban esa determinación que siempre le hacía ceder.

-está bien, te lo prometo- ella volvió a abrasarle. Cuando se separaba, él no se lo permitió.

- ¿Baltazar?- ella elevó su rostro, sus hermosos ojos grises le hechizaban, él lentamente elevó una de sus manos hasta que su dedo pulgar inicio a acariciar su mejilla lentamente, la caricia era suave y circular sobre su rostro, ella cerró sus ojos complacida por sentir por primera vez ese contacto, hasta que otros labios rozaron los suyos ¿la estaba besando?, era cálido y suave sentía un cosquilleo que iniciaba desde ese punto y se extendía por su cuerpo con rapidez hasta llegar a sus pies, ella le correspondió de la única manera que podía ser, dejando que sus propios labios siguiesen la misma danza que los labios de él.

Era su primer beso y era con él, se sentía en las nubes, flotaba… no sentía el suelo bajo sus pies, ¿lo que sentía era amor?, él la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos hasta que poco a poco se separó de ella, quien lentamente abrió sus ojos para conectarse con los de él.

-Ari ¿te casas conmigo?- sus ojos azules se abrieron de sorpresa, definitivamente estaba soñando.

-¿Qué?- dijo despacio y nerviosa.

-Ari, te conozco desde que éramos niños y nunca he pensado en nadie más que en ti para compartir mi vida, por favor acepta- _¡Esposa! _Ella casada… y ¿junto a él? Su mente se quedó en blanco y no podía articular ninguna palabra, su voz se había escapado a algún lugar. Al ver que ella no decía nada, él se separó un poco de ella –…pero si crees que no debemos…- sus palabras fueron calladas cuando ahora fue ella quien se abalanzó a sus brazos y le besó.

-¡sí!- el rostro de él se ilumino y la abrazó fuertemente.

- te prometo que seré un buen esposo y te amaré siempre Ari – un millar de mariposas iniciaron ahora su danza en su estómago. Una enorme sonrisa comenzó a cruzarse en su rostro y se agarró a sus brazos para no caerse.

-Yo también estaré a tu lado siempre Baltazar-

-se lo diremos a todos ahora mismo, así, nos casamos después de mi coronación- Baltazar tomó su mano y se puso en pie halándola para que saliera junto a él de la cocina, pero Ariadna le detuvo.

-¿estás loco?-

-pero por ti- y le dedico la sonrisa que siempre le enloquecía.

-todos están durmiendo Baltazar, además tu deberías descansar, mañana temprano es tu coronación y después cuando todo eso termine, le diremos a nuestros padres ¿de acuerdo?-

-está bien-

-así me da un poco de tiempo de preparar a mi papá- el rostro de Baltazar se puso serio nuevamente.

-él querrá matarme ¿verdad?- la joven comenzó a reír.

-creo que sí, pero no te preocupes, mi mamá sabrá qué hacer con él y Arthur- los dos jóvenes sonrieron y se pusieron de pie. –es hora que vayas a dormir-

-sí, tú también debes descansar. No quiero que vuelvas a enfermar. Hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana- se dieron su último beso de la noche, ella se colocó bien su capa y se dirigió a su cuarto. Baltazar se quedó unos momentos más en la cocina, para darle tiempo a que ella llegara a su habitación. Sentía que no podía dormir de la felicidad que se había apoderado de él en este momento. Tomaría algo para poder conciliar mejor el sueño. Comenzó a buscar entre los recipientes que estaban en la cocina la manzanilla para hacerse una infusión antes de dormir.

-¿necesita algo de tomar antes de dormir mi señor?- Baltazar se giró rápidamente asustado por la voz que le habló desde la puerta de la cocina. Llevaba una taza humeante en sus manos y se la ofreció.

-Gracias- el joven la tomó la humeante taza en sus manos y miró detenidamente a la joven frente a él, nunca la había visto; posiblemente era nueva en esta área. Comenzó a beber el tibio líquido con calma, sintió como poco a poco su corazón se calmaba y suspiró más tranquilo, en ese momento su mente inició una pregunta ¿Dónde hizo la joven esta bebida? Él estaba en la cocina y nadie había estado haciendo nada ahí, el levantó la vista para articular su pregunta. La joven se acercó más a él, no había notado lo bella que era con ese cabello rubio ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?

/

Inició el ascenso de las escaleras despacio, no sabía que pensar o como decirle a su familia lo que pasaba. ¿Cómo? después de tanto tiempo de estar en paz, comenzar nuevamente otra pesadilla….

Llego a la habitación y abrió suavemente la puerta, un resplandor proveniente de la chimenea iluminaba el rostro de su esposa, que dormía serenamente ¿tendría que decirle ahora?, observó con mayor detalle su rostro, colocó más leña mientras se cambiaba para acompañar a su esposa.

Se recostó junto a ella y la abrazó, necesitaba sentir su calor, sentir que todo lo que había pasado esa noche solo era un sueño, un mal sueño y que despertaría pronto junto a su sonrisa sin recordar nada.

Ella al sentirlo a su lado, tomó el brazo que le rodeaba, suspiro y sin abrir los ojos le habló -¿todo bien Harry?-

-sí, perdona, sigue durmiendo- le dio un beso a su coronilla y comenzó a acariciar su largo cabello, su nariz se inundó con el maravilloso aroma que despedía su larga cabellera. En el instante recordó como hace 20 años, su cabello era tan corto que apenas cubría su cuello.

Ante las caricias de su esposo en su cabello, la respiración de su esposa poco a poco fue más lenta y acompasada, dándole la pauta que se había dormido nuevamente; se permitió recordar las indicaciones de los magos. ¿Cómo tomaría la noticia su familia?

A penas cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco, cuando se dio cuenta que la luz del astro rey le golpeaba en su rostro, su esposa se levantó rápidamente de la cama y abrió de golpe las cortinas.

-¡Harry!- su esposo en un auto reflejo se giró en su lado de la cama desenvainando la espada que tenía a un lado y se levantó con el arma en manos mirando hacia derecha e izquierda, intentando detectar el peligro. -¡¿pero qué estás haciendo?!- la pelirroja miró muy alarmada a su esposo, hacía mucho tiempo que no le miraba asustado. Después de la guerra que les tocó vivir, Harry tenia pesadillas y alarmado siempre tomaba la espada que dejaba en el suelo al lado de su cama, pero a poco a poco las pesadillas acabaron y su espada quedaba fuera del alcance de sus manos.

Harry al observar el rostro de su esposa asustado, siguió observando la habitación, se dio cuenta que no había algún peligro, al menos no podía verlo, bajo lentamente su espada respirando lentamente para tranquilizarse. Ella rodeo la cama hasta llegar a su lado, le abrazó y miró fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te tiene tan alterado?- al ver el rostro de su esposa, solo suspiró con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos, necesitaba decirle a ella, le devolvió el abrazo y la arrastró hasta que se sentaron a la orilla de la cama.

No sabía cómo comenzar, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo mientras buscaba como decirle a su esposa lo que se avecinaba.

-Ayer…-Cuando se disponía a hablar con ella, unos rápidos golpes se escucharon en su puerta.

-Papá, mamá ¿están listos?- Ginny se levantó de golpe para acercarse y abrirla rápidamente, por una rendija asomó el rostro de su hija, Que al ver a su madre que aún estaba en ropa de dormir se puso seria. – ¿Aún no se han arreglado?, debemos estar en unos minutos en el atrio del castillo-

-en eso estábamos hija- Harry se levantó de golpe de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse –en un momento bajamos-

-¿los demás ya llegaron?- preguntó su padre mientras se acomodaba una camisa.

-sí, mis abuelos ya están aquí, al igual que tío Ron y el rey Cedric- ella rodó los ojos, su madre seguía el ejemplo de su esposo para arreglarse. –No tarden, nos están esperando- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano para levantarlo.

-¿después de la coronación me lo dirás?- el rey se terminaba de colocar su capa y asintió a su esposa. Él se acercó a su espalda para ayudarle a amarrar su corsé y después colocar su vestido.

La pareja bajaba las gradas del castillo, en el recibidor se encontraba su familia y amigos de la alianza.

Ron hablaba con Hermione aun con su rostro serio, pero ahora ya más sereno que ayer; James tenía a su madre de la mano, mientras observaba como Remus hablaba con Sirius, su hermano menor, y Cedric, hablaba animadamente con su concejera Sprout y Albus.

Ginny al ver a su hermano apuró las últimas gradas y corrió hacia él, Harry sonrió, su esposa siempre mostraba esa característica infantil al ver a sus hermanos. El obispo de Godric entró en ese momento que también se acercó a saludarles. Hermione se disculpó y se separó de ellos para darles más intimidad mientras ella se acercaba a Harry.

-Buenos días Alteza- le saludó haciendo una inclinación.

-buenos días Hermione, pero no tienes que tener formalismos conmigo; eres de la familia- le sonrió a la castaña.

-bueno posiblemente lo podríamos formalizar- dijo respondiéndole la sonrisa a su amigo, mientras la de él desaparecía, posiblemente esa noticia no le gustaría. Estaba seguro.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-no me corresponde a mí decírtelo y aun no estoy segura de que haya pasado- respondió con su sonrisa mientras Harry encogía su entrecejo y tomó a Hermione de los brazos.

-Hermione, por favor puedes explicarme de que estás hablando- la mirada de la castaña se dirigió rápidamente a la joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, que en ese momento se encontraba siendo abrazada por Sirius, mientras le decía lo hermosa que estaba. Harry siguió su mirada.

-¡no!- le dijo en un susurro.

-pero…- las palabras de la castaña quedaron ahogadas por las trompetas que anunciaban que el obispo ya estaba listo para la coronación y que el príncipe que pronto se convertiría en rey, ya estaba a punto de entrar.

Cada uno de los miembros de la realeza tomó su lugar en el salón del castillo donde se realizaría el acto de coronación. La guardia de Slytherin se colocó a los extremos escoltando a los invitados.

La ceremonia dio inicio con la unción al nuevo monarca, que representa, que ese hombre era ungido y elegido por Dios para ese papel, luego las manos del obispo tomaron la corona del pedestal en el que estaba colocada desde la muerte del rey Draco y la colocó sobre la cabeza del nuevo monarca. El obispo bajó de la tarima principal y dejó al nuevo rey listo para que realizara su juramento ante los monarcas y una representación de su pueblo.

-Yo, Baltazar rey de Slytherin Ante Dios y mi pueblo, me comprometo a servir, defender mi reino y a protegerlo de intrusos e invasores anteponiendo mi fidelidad a los principios fundamentales del movimiento de Mirkiness…-

-¿Qué?- saltó Harry interrumpiendo el juramento y poniéndose de pie junto a los concejeros. Albus se adelantó a detener rápidamente la mano del rey que se posaba ya en su espada.

-Creo que el rey Baltazar ahora cuenta con nuevos compañeros- dijo Albus acercándose frente a la tarima en donde se encontraba el joven dando su juramento –y ya no tiene ningún caso que te escondas Akim-

Repentinamente una breve ráfaga de viento golpeó a todos los presentes y dos figuras se aparecieron frente a la corte, un anciano de cabello blanco y corto, pero con la barba tan larga como la de Albus; y una hermosa joven pequeña de cabellera rubia, ojos verdes y rasgados que rápidamente se fue al lado de Baltazar tomándolo protectoramente por el brazo. Él le dio una suave caricia a su rostro y le sonrió.

Entre los invitados una joven de ojos azules miraba la escena sin poder creer lo que observaba, se abrazó fuertemente así misma mientras en su mente se repetía un constante "no puede ser".


End file.
